The deployment of heterogeneous networks (Hetnets), which include a mixed deployment of high power NodeBs (macro cells) and low power nodes (LPNs), aims at increasing network capacity and coverage. Load imbalance is a common issue in network deployment, especially for Hetnets. For example, the LPN generally transmits with low power, causing the coverage of the LPN to be limited. Additionally, the LPN cannot always be deployed in the center of a hotspot area. These two factors can lead to a lightly loaded LPN and an overloaded macro cell. Load balancing techniques can be used to improve network capacity and user experience. However, many of the load balancing techniques are less than optimal.